View of Sunday
by He's So Amazing
Summary: An AU. The whoel gang is 15. A story about finding love, right and wrong and yourself in the world...R+R!!! No flames!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8........

Note: An AU.........some characters are OOC.......a coming of age story.......the whole gang is 15.........

~_*View Of Sunday*~  
Chapter 1............._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Where the heck did Squall go?" Selphie asked as she leaned farther back into the leather couch.

"He said he went to go get something from his room." Rinoa told her.

"He better hurry up," Zell threatened, "I'm getting impatient." Zell complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your always impatient." Irvine reminded him as he rubbed his fingers against his vest obviously trying to show off his new ring. Selphie's eyes lit up.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she quickly rushed to his side. she took his hand and began to examine the pyrite ring. "Is that gold?" she asked. Irvine quickly yanked his hand away from her.

"Of course!" Irvine exclaimed happily. "Would you like to wear it?" he asked. Selphie's face shot up like fireworks at the gesture. She quickly yanked the ring from his finger and slipped it on hers. She jumped back to the spot next to Rinoa. Rinoa took her hand and examined the ring. She whispered in her ear and they both began to giggle.

"FINALLY!" a voice exclaimed from the room just to the left of them. They all turned to the sound and watched as the door flung open and out came Squall.

"Took long enough!!" Zell yelled as he leaned forward in his seat.

"No welcoming comity?" he asked as he looked around at the faces of the room staring at him. "Rinoa?" he hinted. Rinoa's eyes widened and she lept up from her seat at the couch and ran to him. She flung her arms around him. "That's better." he said as he draped one arm around her.

"What were you looking for?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"This." he said as he lifted up his hand. There was a ring on his ring finger. Rinoa gasped.

"It's beautiful." she said as she took his hand into hers. "wow." she quietly said as she examined the lion ring closely.

"Should we get going?" Zell asked impatiently as he got up from the couch.

'Where are we going?" Squall asked as he took his hand from Rinoa's.

"Were all gonna walk to some restaurant." Zell told him. Squall smiled and placed both of his arms around Rinoa.

"Let's go!" Irvine said as he moved his hand towards the door. "I'll sue all of you if I starve on the way." he threatened.

======================================

The Next Day........Sunday.........

======================================

"Please?" Rinoa begged over the phone. 

"Fine, I'll climb through your window." he told her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." he said.

"Buh bye." Rinoa said dreamily. Squall hung the phone up and looked out his window, the sun shown brightly across the trees in his backyard. The wind blew strongly, showing itself in the trees. Squall sighed heavily and walked to his window.

===========================================

Rinoa leaned on her window sill. 'Where is he?' she asked silently. She looked down to her ring finger and saw Squall's ring. She smiled brightly remembering when he had given it to her. It was last night at dinner. 

"Rinoa?" he had asked. Rinoa looked at him with a smile on her face. He looked at her for a few moments and began to pull off his ring.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't give an answer. He slipped the ring off his finger and slipped it onto Rinoa's.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Rinoa's widened in shock.

"Were to young." she reminded him as she looked at the group doing there own thing.

"Then we can pretend until it's time." he told her as he moved face closer to hers. She smiled.

"Of course." she said as she hugged him tightly, he hugged her just as tight.

Rinoa shook her head to bring her back to present time. She looked down at the ring once more and began to giggle. But that giggling soon stopped as she saw to gloved hands place themselves upon her window sill. It was Squall. He placed his foot against her roof and pushed himself up to the room.

"Took you long enough." she complained as she backed away from Squall. He tumbled over the window sill and onto the ground. She knelt beside him.

"At least I'm here." he reminded her as he got up and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"True." she agreed as she nodded her head.

"Kiss?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course." she said as she pursed her lips. Squall quickly took the chance and dove his lips forward. Rinoa returned the kiss hungrily. Squall felt himself push forward. Rinoa fell back with him. Rinoa lay on the ground, Squall on top of her. Squall quickly released his lips from hers. He looked her body up and down.

"Sorry." he said as he began to get up but Rinoa grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and saw her smiling face. He smiled back as warmly as he could. "Continue where we left off?" he asked. 

"Why would I miss that?" she asked as he pushed his lips to hers..........

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope this was good.....and you probably think they are gonna, you know...and your absolutely correct, but you must remember that the average age for people to lose their virginity is 15....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
